Time Travel and the Eternal Effects
by Mandi the Bunni
Summary: I'll update when my computer gets fixed. Shonen ai Raenef sends himself into the past and meets his father as a teenager. But for some reason, he can't seem to convince anyone of who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: To anyone who doesn't know by now, I don't own any of the characters of Demon Diary.

* * *

Raenef V POV:

The day started innocently enough. I'd finished with my lesson for the day, so I took the time to explore more of my castle. It's amazing; I've been living here for nearly a year, and I'm still finding myself lost in my own home.

I made my way into the library, which seemed to be a maze. When I finally found a door, I thought that it was the exit. It turned out to be a back room filled with books that looked older than Eclipse. I should've turned to leave, but curiosity got the best of me, as it usually does. So I skimmed the ancient texts. At first the language was foreign to me, but the more I read, the strange symbols became legible.

Eclipse had taught me never to read a spell aloud. I don't even remember speaking, but as soon I finished the final word, I knew that I had made a mistake. There seemed to be no effects until Eclipse found me with the book in hand. His eyes held no recognition, and he seemed shocked to see me.

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

Eclipse POV:

I took my master to a council meeting that day. They all were most impressed by the magical skills he'd obtained in only fifteen years of life. It fed his ego unfortunately, and the boy was already arrogant enough. But it wasn't my place to say. We'd gotten home late in the afternoon. As soon as we appeared in his den, he looked to me and said, "Someone's in the house."

It took me a moment of searching, but I soon felt a presence in the library. I teleported in the back room to find the intruder to be a small blonde boy. He seemed to be the same age as my master only smaller and slightly more feminine. Why such a child would be in our house was beyond me. Perhaps he was a gift for my master that has wandered off in our absence. All the answers lied within him.

"What are you doing in here?"

His eyes became apologetic, and his words frantic.

"I'm so sorry, Eclipse. I was just taking a look around, and I found this room, and I got curious. I didn't mean to read it out loud. I don't even know what the spell's for. Please don't get mad at me!"

I didn't know what to say. The boy's high-pitched voice and fast words gave me a slight headache. But from what I gathered, he knew me and had cast a spell.

"Just tell me who you are and what business you have in my master's domain."

"What are you talking about? It's me: Raenef."

* * *

Cottontail: You know I write short chapters. I know I promised a sequel to The Truth Behind Legends, but I haven't gotten to it yet. Be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: To anyone who doesn't know by now, I don't own any of the characters of Demon Diary.

* * *

Eclipse POV 

I cannot believe this trespasser had the audacity to claim to be my master. I took him to Lord Raenef. He looked at me strangely.

"Eclipse, who's this guy?"

My lord cut in. "This guy? I am Raenef, the lord of this domain, and you have come into my palace uninvited."

The boy shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I'm Raenef. Tell him Eclipse."

It was obvious he had lost his mind. My master was enraged. I could see him straining not to hit the boy.

"How dare you throw around my name so freely? If this is some joke, no one is laughing. Rest assured, you shall be punished for this." He then turned to me, "What do you suggest Eclipse?"

"Master, I believe that he's sincere in what he's saying. Maybe he's confused."

The boy cut in. "I'm not confused! I can prove it! Dark Arrow!"

Nothing happened. I didn't expect it would. He had no trace of demonic energy. The boy looked to be near tears, but Master Raenef found it to be hysterical.

"The human amuses me. And he's attractive. I prefer a large bosom, but if it pleases you Eclipse, you may keep him if you will."

I nodded in acceptance. The boy had a horrified expression as Master sent him to my room.

"Who do you think he is, m'lord?"

"I could honestly care less. But the idea of a human pet sounds fun. Keep him in check."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be in the bath. Do not bother me."

* * *

Raenef POV:

I couldn't believe what had happened. Not only did Eclipse not know me, but also I lost my powers. That spell must've made me switch places with that guy. But if so, then why do I remember? Shouldn't I be in his place? And why does he look so familiar?

* * *

Cottontail: Two shorties in one night. Am I on a roll? No. Please Lord Tomato, let me finish this one well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary or any of its characters. Anyone who says otherwise is stupid.

* * *

Raenef V POV:

I looked around the room. I'd never been in here before, but I was sure it was my castle due to the architectural style. I couldn't teleport myself back to my room. In fact I think I was bound to the bed by a spell.

Eclipse POV:

My Master had retired for the night, so I was free to find out more about my new pet. The curious thing was that he honestly believed himself to be a demon, my lord even. I decided to go to my room for further persuade the boy into giving me his real identity.

I walked in to seeing the boy pouting, an expression I do not come across often. Lord Raenef was right; he was attractive. I hadn't taken the time to notice it earlier. Flaxen locks hung messily around his face nearly concealing azure gems. Obviously nervous, he was biting his lip, making them rosier. His clothes were well made an expensive, even to expensive for a human king maybe. In addition, the style seemed very similar to Laurent Parris. (A/N: One of my commonly used names. In this fic, he's a demon tailor and fashion designer.) He was also cleaner than most humans were. I kept getting closer for observation, but I didn't realize how close I'd actually gotten until he fell back on the pillows.

He whimpered and turned his head to the side, "Eclipse, what are you doing?"

I didn't know. I sat up regaining my normal composure. I nearly lost my sense just looking at the child. I could only imagine how scared he must've felt. After a few moments, he looked back at me with uncertain eyes.

Finally I said to him, "What should I call you?"

"I already told you my name, but you didn't believe me."

"That's because you've lost your mind," I paused then implied, "or are a very good actor."

He sighed, "How do I make you remember me?"

Then the boy sat up and leaned in close. I didn't realize what he was doing until he grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled our lips together.

I was simply shocked. I knew he was crazy, but not stupid. Another demon might be offended, and he would be in his grave. However, he was attractive, and I had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, so who was I to complain. Lucky kid. So I deepened his soft kiss. At first he resisted, but only slightly.

Raenef V POV:

I didn't understand. He was just staring at me. He looked very deep in thought, so I hoped that he was remembering me. There was a look in his eyes I'd never seen on him before; it made me uneasy. Some of the other guys in the thieves' guild had that look. The boss always kept me away from them. Slowly he crept closer 'til we were nearly touching. I didn't know what else to do, so I moved back from him. That's what brought him back to reality. It took him a few minutes to speak to me. "What should I call you?"

I felt my hopes shatter. He didn't remember me after all, and he apparently refused to call me by name.

"I already told you my name, but you didn't believe me."

He looked almost angry. "That's because you've lost your mind," he paused, "or are a very good actor."

His words were biting. Eclipse was the one person I could never deceive. I love him.

"How do I make you remember me?"

I knew he shared my feelings. If I could make him remember _me_, then maybe I could have him recall his feelings. So I kissed him.

Initially I was scared that it wouldn't work, but his response quickly made my fears melt away. I'd never kissed anyone like that. It wasn't so bad. In fact it was amazing… until his hands began to roam. They wed their way under my shirt and across my stomach. Normally this act would have tickled me, but I could laugh. Before I knew it, my hands were held above my head, and my shirt was completely removed. I tried to protest, but Eclipse's lips once again claimed mine. As his tongue slid down my jaw, I let out a moan I couldn't believe came from me.

But this was wrong. I wanted my first time to be with the Eclipse I knew and loved. I tried to tell him to quit, but the words wouldn't form. It all felt so good, too good.

"Stop," I whispered.

Either he ignored or didn't hear me because his mouth found the way to the rim of my pants. A familiar, intense burning built up inside of me, pleasure battling fear and unreadiness. The latter two must've won because the bed caught on fire.

* * *

Author Note: So _so_ sorry for the slow updates! I'll try to work on that! Please just review? I promise to work on it more if you do... Wink bribe wink

Raenef isn't capable of using his powers sometimes and is others. I bet you're wondering why. In the book, I believe Krayon was the one to say that no Raenef ever takes interest in his heir(s).This is because some breeds of demons, in order for their offspring to have demonic powers, have to bequeath their own powers to them. Our Raenefs (Raeneves?) are part of that species. However, if a young demon feels threatened he/she can tap into his/her parent's power without the parent's permission or knowledge.

Eclipse seems out of character. He's meaner and more in touch with his demonic nature (Remember this predates the Hangma War). In the book, there are glimpses of his darker side. Hejem mentions that he is known for his cruelty. Raenef V (the one we love) makes Eclipse much more docile than he was previously. Expect to see a darker Eclipse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Demon Diary? Never heard of it…

* * *

Raenef V POV:

I'd never seen him so angry before. His eyes held an intense, fiery gaze, and when I looked into them, I felt trapped. Too scared to look away. Without moving, he extinguished the flames, and in one swift movement, he ripped away my pants, threw their remains across the room, and flipped me on my back. He grabbed me by the hair and turned only my head into a bruising kiss. I was mortified! I didn't want to cry because I knew it would make things worse, and fighting back would be useless without any powers. So I gave in. He released me and my face fell against the bed.

For a moment, he did nothing. Then I felt his thumb lightly brush my shoulder. There was a sigh, and then I felt his weight shift off the bed. He left for the night.

Eclipse POV:

Was he some sort of magician? First, he set my bed aflame, now I find this. On his shoulder was the birthmark of my master's family. Surely, he didn't know of this. Perhaps he was a shape shifter. No, I doubt it. They have to take the form of a preexisting being. Maybe my previous master had an illegitimate child. That seemed more likely. It still doesn't explain why he knows me. A reincarnation? Now I'm being ridiculous; none of my former masters had such a childish demeanor, not even as children. Now wasn't the time to think about this. The child was trembling in front of me. It was better to leave him alone.

It wasn't until morning that I could return to my room. Seeing him naked, curled into a ball, I felt pity for him, and it sickened me. The boy broke into my master's house, claimed to be him, and gave me the most painful erection of my life! Even if he does share the same blood as my master, and I'm not fully convinced he does, he still needs to learn the proper respect.

I dressed in my usual robes and left him to his sleep. My master had not yet awakened, and it would normally take him a few more hours to rise.

"Good. I have time."

I didn't like to be left without answers. Therefore, I would go to someone who could help.

I arrived in the chambers of the seer Meruhesae. She was still young but her powers were great. I walked in the room of a young girl about the age of eleven. She immediately stood when I entered.

"Master Eclipse," her eyes lit up, "I wasn't expecting you. How can I help?"

"A boy mysteriously appeared in my mater's domain last night. I believe him to have Raenef blood. I need you to inform me of his identity."

She nodded and sat by her crystal ball. The illumination of the sphere and serious expression had made her appear so much older. In a few years… No, I mustn't think of these things.

The ball grew brighter as Meruhesae searched harder, and then it exploded, shards flying in every direction. Luckily our demonic skin cannot be cut simply by glass.

The child was nearly in tears. "That was a gift from Lord Aureleid!"

I sighed, "So you don't you know."

She shook her head slowly, "He shouldn't be here. He's not supposed to exist."

* * *

Cottontail: Yes, another short chapter. I honestly have no time to type. It sucks. But at least I'm updating. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Cottontail:** Yes, I'm finally getting around to posting this. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy and just a little lazy, but I sat myself down and MADE myself type just for yous. Please don't hate me?

* * *

**Raenef IV POV:**

I couldn't sleep last night. My mind kept sending me images of that boy and Eclipse. It's my fault! I gave him to Eclipse knowing what he would do. I don't know why I don't just tell Eclipse how I feel. It's not as if I'm gay! I just think that Eclipse should be with anyone!

I got up and crept to Eclipse's room. It was still early, so I doubted he would be awake. To my surprise, Eclipse wasn't in his room. I stepped in and looked around. The only life was that blond ball of a boy in bed. I could see why Eclipse would choose him over me.

He was beautiful, small, feminine, delicate.

No wonder Eclipse chose him over me! But I guess I was never considered a choice. I'm his master, he's my servant, and in my seventeen years, I've made it perfectly clear that I like women (which I do). But something about Eclipse… I don't know. He makes me crazy. And things were so perfect: just the two, alone, in this house. I had learned all that I could from him, so now he merely devoted himself to my happiness. What more could I want? Sex? No, I had women for that.

But he didn't. I never took his needs into account. So now, this little blond-haired, baby-faced brat shows up, and he's going to steal Eclipse from me. I won't stand for this.

Where is Eclipse anyway? I mentally searched the castle for him. He wasn't to be found in my domain. Where could he have gone this early? Does he frequently do this? Is there someone else? Was he leaving him/her?

Oh, this was all too much to take in right now. I need some tea, no coffee. Something with caffeine. I doesn't matter.

* * *

**Eclipse POV:**

Wasn't supposed to exist? It makes sense. There is only supposed to be one Raenef in existence to reign. By some mistake, the younger sibling too inherited his father's name. We'd simply have to change it. That should work. I hope.

I went back to the castle immediately. I'd been gone longer than planned, and it would be a disaster if that boy somehow wakes up and manages to piss off my master. But I do suppose the boy's fate does lie in the hands of Lord Raenef. (A/N: Siblings and wives are inherited like objects. It's the eldest son's choice of what to do with them.)

To my dismay, I returned after my master had awoken. I fixed him breakfast, and only after his morning temper had subsided. He took it rather well, all things considered.

"That _THING _is _MY_ brother! And you _SLEPT_ with him!"

"Yes, he is, and no, milord, I did not."

"Don't lie to me, Eclipse! I saw him up there, _NAKED_ in _YOUR_ bed! Care to explain that!"

"I'd stopped myself once I saw his birthmark proving his relation to you. And he may not be your brother. He could be a cousin, nephew, or something. There's no telling the number of illegitimate children your predecessors may have had. You yourself may have a few of your own, sire."

That didn't help. He got ghost white and dead silent. I flinched waiting for his response.

* * *

**Raenef V's POV:**

I heard it all. I crept downstairs to find something to eat when I heard them. So this castle had never been mine? I hated myself for reading that spell. So many things were going wrong. And last night, Eclipse scared me. Not the normal fright when he yells at me, but a hopeless fear that goes all the way to your bones. What if things never go back to normal? I would be stuck here with a scary Eclipse and an older brother or whatever he was.

* * *

**Eclipse's POV:**

I turned to see what had caused my master's sudden immobility. The younger Raenef was standing in the doorway… slightly disheveled, in only one of my shirts, with the most delicious pink, pouting lips. I shouldn't be thinking of this! But the boy was practically naked!

I ordered him in the room so we could all discuss this. I draped my coat over him, and my master finally regained his senses. Now we could all figure out what to do.

* * *

**Cottontail:** Yes, it's short, but what did you expect from me? You know the more reviews I receive, the faster I update. It's strange how that works. It's like supply and demand or something along those lines. I'm also up to answering your questions if you have any.

* * *

To Phelios:

I'm updating now, aren't I? Please don't die. Thanks for your support.

To dragon shadows:

You're welcome.

To Strega:

Always a loyal reviewer. Thanks for all your support and very detailed thoughts.

To Silver Sailor Ganymede:

Thanks for your reviews and I'll try. Let's cross our fingers that this one gets finished.

To Keiko-kun:

Intriguing. I have a hard time spelling too. And thanks.

To kiki, machika's three eyed cat:

Interesting name. I think it gets less funny as I write, but I'll try to bring back some humor. Probably not until more the end. Thanks for reviewing.

To Flowerlight:

Once again, I'm sorry about the low scores on the funniness scale. But hopefully I'll bring them up. Thanks for positive feedback.

To Fallen Seraphim Azarael:

I believe people are warming up to this fic. No need to call them idiots. (Secretly, yes there is). I suppose we're both twisted then. I'll bring back some humor. I promise. Give me time? Thanks for the cherry-popper review. The first one always gets the ball going.

To yaoi-fluff and the Kage Tenshi: 

Thanks for putting this on your faves list.

To Kagome13Chan, Night Owl123, Silver Sailor Ganymede, and yaoi-fluff:

Thanks for putting me on your author alert list.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own Demon Diary I do not.

Chapter 6

* * *

Raenef IV POV:

"It's simple," I said to them. "What we need to do is sell the boy to a brothel.

The looks on both of their faces was priceless. Of course, I was only joking… to an extent.

I sighed, "By law, I have to kill you unless you willingly change your name."

The boy responded with a confidence that was previously hidden. "Don't give me that bull. Demonic laws are more like guidelines which some demons CHOOSE to follow. No one really has the authority to enforce them. Even the elders don't really care what we do outside the council."

I was shocked. Years ago I'd heard Eclipse say that exact phrase verbatim. I looked to him; he seemed just as puzzled as I. This child was beginning to become an increasing headache.

"That may be, but there is a set of laws under my house: mine. And I will personally strangle you if you don't select a new name within twenty-four hours. By that time, I'll have decided with what to do with you."

With that I dismissed him. He left rather hurriedly. Eclipse remained behind.

"Shall I prepare a room for him, sire?"

"Why? He seemed quite comfortable in your chambers last night."

"Sir?"

"I overreacted. I gave him to you for whatever your pleasures might be, and I intend to let you keep him. Do what you will. Nothing binds me to him."

Eclipse was back to himself and gave no reaction. He then left to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

It pained me to say it. I didn't want him to touch anyone but me, but I've heard rumors of Eclipse's cruelty. If they were true, then he'd break the little creampuff in no time, and things would go back to normal.

* * *

Raenef V POV:

This was horrible! I have to find a way to reverse whatever I did… There was one major problem: I was lost. Without my powers, I couldn't teleport to the library, and there was no way that I could find my way in this big house.

I sat against the wall to think.

'What was I doing anyway? I have no magic. I can't undo a spell. I'm so stupid.'

I doubted that I could've gotten Eclipse to help me. He would never believe me.

Suddenly the events from last night flooded back to me. Eclipse never cared for me. Last night proved it. If I hadn't had been his master, what would've happened? I heard other demons mock him about going soft. Maybe it was true. Chris told me stories of Eclipse's actions during the Hangma War. He was a monster.

Somewhere in my mental rant I must've dozed off because when I woke the next morning, I was in the last place I needed to be: Eclipse's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary.

Chapter 7

* * *

Eclipse POV:

It took me hours to find the boy. I finally found him outside one of the spare bedrooms, sleeping on the floor. So I carried him back to my room where I could keep an eye on him.

He didn't stir on the way. For someone who hasn't done anything, he sure exhausted himself rather easily.

I laid him down. He was too feminine for a boy his age with long, shapely, hairless legs… that I shouldn't have been staring at. Even though Master Raenef had given him to me, I'd sworn to protect all of Raenef's children. So no matter how much I wanted to, and I did want to, I was not to touch this child.

* * *

Raenef IV POV

_'I wonder what name he'll pick. It would have to be something simple like: James, Kyle, or Quinn. It doesn't suit him though. Estaban is nice. No, he's too feminine._ (Author Note: How about "Brring?" It's feminine but strong. lol) _Lindsey… sounds too homosexual. Agrippa maybe? No, it's too powerful of a name. Perhaps he's girly enough to even be called Kitten, Cookie, or Hope? No those aren't right either.'_

I though for a moment then, _'I've got it!'_

"Cherub!"

_'Heh, that's actually pretty fun. I wish I had a pet. I need to start naming things more often. Hmm…'_

* * *

Eclipse POV

I went to wake Raenef the next morning to one of the oddest and most frustrating experiences of my life.

Living objects everywhere! The bed, the tables, candles, a hairbrush. But the worst was being greeted by this book.

"Hello. I am Yohaim Alexis Fernando Reinhardt Wyferon Versailles de Granvirias. How may I be of service to you?"

I could feel my blood pressure rising. My master had pulled some crazy stunts in his seventeen years, but this! This was crossing the line.

I went to find him, but he had come upon me instead.

"I take it you disapprove?"

"That's an understatement. What is the point of all this, my lord."

"Oh I felt a strange loneliness which a demon such as myself should never feel, so I tweeked an animation spell, and in perfecting it, I must've gotten carried away. Oh well, you'll clean this mess up," he stepped dangerously close to me and whispered in my ear, "Won't you?"

I bowed. "As you wish, sire"

"But leave Granvirias. He's my masterpiece and I'm not quite ready to be rid of him."

* * *

Raenef V POV

I woke this morning, I was in the last place I needed to be: Eclipse's bed. Luckily he was nowhere in sight. I was safe for a few minutes at least. I needed clothes, but how was I supposed to get them? I doubt Eclipse would give me them if I asked, and Raenef, _'I hate calling him that!' _is just too scary to even approach. Were they even going to feed me? I started to climb out of the bed when the door opened.

It was Book! _'Wait Book, what do I need to remember about book? Last time I talked to him, I lost a couple of days, and the others were acting strangely towards me… Avoid Book.'_

So I quickly hid myself under the covers hoping that he would just go away. But he didn't.

* * *

Author Note: Trying to bring back the funny. I'm a sarcastic person. How hard could it be. Thank-you all the Dane Cook fans who caught that little "Brring" thing. "I said no cookies Brring! This fucking Brring is driving me up the fucking walls! Brrriiing!" That Dane Cook is a silly bitch. Oh but anyway, back to me because I'm the author, and the author is allowed to be a narcissist. Enjoy this story then review! Then compliment me for me genius! And if you're hot (and preferably a chick), e-mail me, then we'll meet, have a little coffee, then have wild passionate (lesbian) sex in the bathroom of the diner. Then I won't call or answer your e-mails. And you'll get all creepy, stalkerish-like, and eventually I'll have to stop writing this fic 'cause it links me to you. But the (lesbian- it depends) sex would've been worth it. FYI: I'm not a butch! Wow, my little author note is longer than my chapter. lol So yeah, review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: No one here claims to own Demon Diary, especially me.

(Author Note: I made a mistake. Raenef IV's age did a two year jump. So there's no confusion, let's just say he's seventeen? Great)

* * *

Eclipse POV: 

After a long morning, I was bringing a set of clothes to the boy, so he could come downstairs and join us for lunch. The child hadn't eaten since the morning before, thus he was probably famished.

When I reached my room, I was surprised to find the door open. I walked in to find the book hovering over the kid. I stood outside the door to hear what they were saying.

"…And the sad thing is that I still love him. You're smart. Isn't there anything I can do?"

The book took a moment to think. "Do you recall at all what the spell said?"

"No. It was in a foreign language. At the time, I knew it, but now I can't remember."

"Well it's simple. You can find the book and try to reverse the spell, or you can deal with it and just try to reestablish your relationship."

"What relationship? I've already explained it to you. If I weren't his master, then I would've meant nothing to him. And he's so much different. His eyes are intensely cold. He's never once frightened me before, but he seems like another person. The Eclipse I knew seemed wiser and to have had more life experience. I don't really know. I sound crazy. But…"

At this point, all I could hear were faint whispers. I decided it was time to enter the room. I pointed to the book.

"You out. And you," I tossed the clothes to him, "Dress for breakfast and be downstairs in fifteen."

Whatever the boy's story is, he's convinced the book. What if he's not just a lunatic? I'd never actually listened to his story. A spell? Maybe there was… no. I wasn't going to doubt my life because some kid tells a good lie.

It didn't take long for him to come downstairs. I was setting the table, and the outfit I picked out was perfect. He was wearing a flowing silk shirt and tight black pants. It was simple, but he pulled it off so well. The top three buttons were undone, so just the right amount of skin was showing.

'I'm doing it again. I must really be deprived for him to effect me this much.'

"Um… where should I sit?"

"Right here."

Master Raenef walked in and leaned on one of the guest's chairs. The boy reluctantly sat.

"So have you decided upon a name yet?"

"Um… I haven't really thought about it. How about… Chris?"

I watched Lord Raenef dig his nails into the chair. Why was this kid aggravating him so?

"That doesn't suit you at all. Pick another."

He then whined, "I don't want to change my name."

It was taking all my master could do not to hit him. He would have appeared calm to anyone else, but I could tell how angry he was.

"Fine. Then I shall christen you 'Cherub,'" he paused. "And that's the end of this."

Master then took his seat. I could see this wasn't going to be a pleasant dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Demon Diary.

* * *

**Eclipse POV:**

Dinner was… distracting to say the least. The newly named "Cherub" was constantly whimpering, probably trying to choke back tears, but the sound itself was almost sexual. Though I was famished, my dinner went untouched. My master, out of frustration, excused himself from the table and stormed off to his study most likely.

So once again I was left alone with this child. He pushed his plate away, "Eclipse?"

He spoke in such a quiet tone, I wasn't sure if he'd actually said anything, but he went on.

"Can I have pancakes instead? You make the best pancakes."

It was true. Even I had to brag on my culinary skills when it comes to breakfast foods. There was no way he should've known though. I had enough! I was going to force answers from him if I had to.

I yanked him up from the chair and pressed him against the wall, being just forceful enough to scare him without causing any real damage.

"Enough of your games! I don't know what you're getting out of this, but it's not amusing! I want it to stop _now_!"

He looked up at me with those eyes that could melt a man's heart… except this man's. "Eclipse… I-"

I wasn't going to give him any time to think of a lie, so I dug my nails slightly into his arms. He let out a small cry.

"Eclipse stop! You're hurting me!"

"Tell me the truth and I'll stop." I said in his ear as I deliberately got closer to him.

He turned his face away from mine. "I would never lie to you."

"Where did you come from?" I demanded taking his delicate face in my hand.

"A small village in the South. I lived there in a thief's guild."

Now we were getting somewhere. "And you came here in attempts to steal from a demon?"

"No! I'm not _that _stupid… I was brought here. I was told that I was a demon lord."

"By whom?"

He remained silent. I slammed him back into the wall. "Who!?"

Tears formed in his eyes. "I though he was you! But I was wrong… he was never this cruel."

I had to smirk. He was brave. "And this imposter, how exactly did he act?"

In a barely audible voice, he spoke again. "Like he loved me."

"Well now that's impossible. How could anyone love _you_?"

The boy was lovely in despair, but I couldn't help but want him enraged. He struggled vainly against me.

"Let me go! I hate you! Let go!"

With one hand, I held his wrists above his head. He kicked fiercely. It was… cute. I kissed him roughly and to my surprise, he kissed back. For what seemed like an eternity, our tongues battled each other. I put all I had into that kiss because I pulled away shivering and weak. It was like kissing an old lover. I didn't want him to see me like that. I exposed myself to _no one_! But he wasn't paying attention. He slid down the wall sobbing. I wanted to touch him, hold him, but I didn't. I just stood there watching. Things had somehow changed in that moment.

"Raenef…" I believed him. It didn't seem right to call him by any other name. I picked him up to carry him to bed. I had meant to leave him there, let him sleep. I'm still not sure how it happened. Our lips somehow found each other's again. My hands freely roamed his small frame with his moans of encouragement. He was impossibly soft. When I took him, I was overly gentle. I had already hurt him enough. It's strange. I never knew I could be tender. His nails left an impression in my back that took nearly a week to disappear. The entire time, he kept whispering "I love you." My only regret is that I didn't say it back.

* * *

**Author Note: **So it's been a while… sue me. I dare you. 


End file.
